Mario: Rise and Fall of a Hero
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: Mario finally asks Peach the big question, but when Bowser does the unspeakable will our hero remain calm or will he finally kill his long time enemy? Read to find out if you dare.
1. Fall of the Mushroom Kingdom part 1

Sup everyone it's thecoolj time for a awesome story. Also the Koopalings will not be in this story because they are not Bowser's children. I looked on the Super Mario Wiki and it said: In a September 2012 interview, Shigeru Miyamoto went on record to say that Nintendo's "current story is that the seven Koopalings are not Bowser's children" and that Bowser Jr.'s mother is unknown. So there is my info about that, I own nothing all characters are owned by Nintendo enjoy.

In the Mushroom Kingdom there was no fights, no war and no destruction, all was at peace. This peace was all thanks to their hero Mario, who was in Toad Town heading toward the castle.

Mario: (Okay I got to do it today is the day) Okay I got to tell her how I feel.

Toad: Who's that Mario?

Mario: What the, Toad where did you come from?

Toad: That's not important right now what is important is that you tell the princess how you feel.

Mario: What *blushes* no I'm only going to the castle to say hello.

Toad: Mario that is not a very good lie.

Mario: It's not, then could you help me think of a good one.

Toad: Mario quit playing around and get in there. I mean come on man, I know you love her am I right?

Mario: Yeah your right.

Toad: And she feels the same.

Mario: Really.

Toad: Yes really now go in there and show her how you feel.

The plumber hugged his friend for the words and went straight into the castle. Meanwhile in her room Princess Peach was discussing with Toadsworth the future of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toadsworth: Princess it's time we got down to business, I'm getting old and your not married yet.

Peach: Toadsworth you don't think I haven't give it any thought yet. I mean I'm still looking for that special one.

Toadsworth: Princess by any chance will you tell me who that special someone is?

Before she can say it Mario came bursting through the door.

Peach: Mario.

Toadsworth: Master Mario what on earth are you doing here?

Mario: I'm on a mission and I'm here to complete it. Princess Peach I-I-I love you, I loved you since the day I rescued you from Bowser, I'm only here today to see if you feel the same.

Peach: Mario I-I love you too, ever since that day I was truly grateful, but everything you did for me in the past and now shows me that you really care for me. Just seeing you *tears in her eyes* always risk your life just for me is really sweet and I realized now that I really care for you too.

Mario: You do? Mamma Mia I'm so happy well it's time I pop out the big question. Princess Peach will you marry me?

Peach: Yes yes yes and yes Mario I thought you would never ask.

The overjoyed princess grabbed her husband they both started to kiss. Toadsworth was happy about this news, but felt kinda awkward for watching so he decided to leave the young lovers alone.

Toadsworth: Splendid the Princess is getting married and the husband is someone who can protect her. This day is going great nothing can ruin it.

Right after Toadsworth said a big explosion came from the Princess's room. Toadsworth quickly opened the door and saw Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car with the Princess in his arms.

Bowser: Hahaha this was almost too easy lets go my sweet little Peach.

Peach: No, help me Mario!

The King of the Koopas left with the princess giving Toadsworth almost a heart attack. He looked around for Mario, but he couldn't find him until he saw some debris moving, he went over and helped the plumber stand up.

Toadsworth: Master Mario please you must save the Princess please.

Mario: Don't worry Toadsworth, Bowser just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Toadsworth: What's that?

Mario: He took my wife

Will Mario be able to save his Princess or will Bowser finally win and beat our Italian hero find out next time in part two.

Well that's the end for now hope you all liked it. Just review become followers or favorite it or me but I can't tell you what to do, see you next time.


	2. Fall of the Mushroom Kingdom part 2

Wassup people it's thecoolj I just wanted to finish the second part so you can see something epic. I own nothing all characters are made by Nintendo, enjoy the story.

Mario rushed out of the castle and made a quick stop to the Mushroom Kingdom Item Shop. He came out with a Super Leaf, the plumber quickly absorbed the power of the leaf, turning into Raccoon Mario, and went to the sky.

Mario: Just had to be today, he just had to kidnap her today. I probably should of got Luigi or Toad but, there is no turning back now. Hang on Peach I'm coming.

As Mario rushed to Bowser's Castle, the Koopa King made all the preparations for the his arrival.

Bowser: Hahaha there is no way Mario can stop me now.

Kammy: Your Viciousness, I must say this is probably your best work yet.

Bowser: Why thank you Kammy, how's our "special" guest.

Kammy: She is doing just fine my king.

Bowser: Good I'm going to check on her.

Bowser went to the room where he kept Princess Peach. Before he could even touch the doorknob his son, Bowser Jr., blocked him from entering.

Bowser: Junior what are you doing.

Bowser Jr.: Umm dad I really think you should not go in there.

Bowser: Why?

Bowser Jr.: Well the princess seems a little more mad than usual. I mean she is tearing it up in there.

Bowser: Junior it's just a woman, I think can handle her.

Bowser Jr.: Dad I really think-

Bowser: Junior move now!

The young koopa moved out of his father's way and Bowser grabbed the doorknob. The moment he opened the door a chair hit Bowser right in the face.

Bowser Jr.: I tried to warn you.

Peach: Bowser let me go now!

Bowser: Oww Peach why, why would you that?

Peach: Because I'm really mad at you.

Bowser: What, why are you mad at me what did I do?

Bowser Jr.: Well dad you did kidnap her again.

Bowser: Junior the grownups are talking, so leave now.

His son left leaving the two alone and Peach quickly grabbed another chair.

Bowser: Whoa, where's all this anger coming.

Peach: Mario just proposed to me and your kidnapping now.

Bowser: WHAT! That little meatball with a mustache proposed to you!

Peach: Yes he did and I said yes.

Bowser: KOOPA TROOPAS! Take the Princess and put her in the cage, OVER THE LAVA!

The Koopas did what their king said and at that moment Mario made his arrival. The moment Bowser's troops saw they shot Bullet Bills at him. Mario used his tail to reflect the Bullet Bills back at them, causing big explosions.

Mario: Okay, now to find the princess.

Bowser: YOU!

Bowser jumped right in front of Mario and shot fireballs right at him. Mario used his power to fly and dodge the shots.

Mario: Whoa you seem upset Bowser.

Bowser: She chose you over me! I'm a king and your a plumber your like scum to me, but she still chose YOU!

Mario: The reason she chose me is because I'm not an evil dictator trying to rule the world. I mean come on, all you want is power and you will do whatever it takes to get it. You'll cheat, steal, and overpower anyone when you don't get your way!

Bowser: You wanna know why I do it, because it's so much fun but, seeing you suffer and being miserable is fun too. So I have a little surprise for you Mario, Paratroopas remove the curtains.

Two Paratroopas flew by and remove some curtains. When they were removed it revealed Princess Peach in a cage over a pot of lava.

Mario: Whoa, Bowser calm down, don't do something you might regret.

Bowser: If I can't have her no one will. Any last words Princess?

Peach: Mario *takes her crown off and throws it to Mario* catch!

Mario: *Catches crown* Peach what are you doing?

Peach: Mario please remember that I will always love. Bowser do your worst.

Bowser: It will be my pleasure.*shoots a fireball to the cage*

The fireball made the cage fall to pot of lava much to Mario's horror. Mario completely broke down and Bowser took advantage of this he grabbed one of his Bill Blasters and shot Mario with a Bullet Bill. The shot took Mario out of Bowser's castle and into the Mushroom Kingdom.

Kammy: My King that was amazing.

Bowser: I know.

Bowser Jr.: Dad what's next.

Bowser: Next? Next we conquer the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser has done the unthinkably, the Princess is dead and more importantly what will Mario do next? Find out next time!

Had to finish this part for everyone. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter review become favorites or follow doesn't matter just keep on reading. See ya next time.


	3. Bowser's Victory

Sorry for the long wait everyone just been doing a lot of work. Anyway I own nothing all Nintendo, so enjoy the story.

Our story begins with Mario crash landing in the Mushroom Kingdom. The plumber was out cold, but he still held the princess's crown as tight as possible. Mushroom Retainers came as quick as possible they picked up Mario and brought him in the castle. Right at that moment Luigi arrived on the scene, thanks to Toad warning him about the princess being kidnap. Toadsworth was in complete shock when he saw Mario.

Toadsworth: Master Mario! We need to get you medical help!

Mario: *weakly* I failed.

Luigi: What do you mean bro?

Mario: I-I *crying* couldn't save her. I finally tell her how I feel, I found out she feels the same way, but now she's dead. It's all my fault!

Luigi: Mario it's not your fault.

Mario: Yes it is!

Toadsworth: Princess Peach is dead.

The elderly Toad almost fainted when heard this from Mario. Luckily Toad was able to catch him. At that moment Toadette came in with more bad news.

Toadette: Everybody, Bowser's army is taking over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toad: What! Toadsworth what do we do next?

Toadsworth: I don't know young one, I don't know.

Luigi: Well we got to do something, c'mon Mario lets go. Mario?

Mario: Peach why did I let you die, why?

Toad: I don't think Mario is gonna be much help Luigi.

Luigi: Your right Toad I guess it is up to us.

Toad and Luigi went outside the castle to deal with Bowser's army. Both of them knew the odds were against them so they got some Fire Flowers from the store. Luigi and Toad shot fireballs at the Goombas and Koopas, but more just kept on coming. Unknown to them Kamek was flying above them, the Magikoopa shot magical blasts from his scepter hitting Luigi and Toad taking away their powers.

Toad: Oh crud I did not see that coming, now what Luigi?

Bowser: Now you lose!

Bowser flew in on the with his Koopa Clown Car and jumped down to the battle.

Bowser: Oh wow, this is too funny.

Luigi: What's so funny?

Bowser: You really want to know cause I mean it is pretty obvious. The Mushroom Kingdom is being attacked and its only defense is a little fungi abomination and the king of second bananas, Green Mario.

Luigi: All these years and YOU STILL DON'T KNOW MY NAME!

Bowser: Speaking of Mario where is he? Is he still heartbroken about his princess,haha tell him to get over it.

Toad: Shut your mouth Koopa, don't you know Mario will always stop you!

Bowser: Not this time, now enough chitchat Goombas and Koopa Troopas attack!

Luigi: Toad run!

They got into the castle warned everybody in there that they couldn't stop Bowser and everyone all fled on the Princess's plane, the Toad Express. Luigi and Toad had to carry Mario, who was too depressed to even move.

Kamek: Sir, their trying to retreat, should we take them down with the Bullet Bills or better yet I shoot them down with my magic.

Bowser: Let them leave.

Kamek: Sir?

Bowser: After what we just did they would be fools to come back. At last the Mushroom Kingdom is mine Hahahahahaha!

While gloating about his victory everybody on the plane was sad. Everyone had only two reasons to be sad they left family and friends and they were leaving their home.

Toad: This is terrible just terrible, the princess is dead, Mario is in a deep depression, and the Mushroom Kingdom is now Bowser's.

Luigi: Don't worry Toad were on are way to Daisy's Kingdom, there we will be safe.

Toad: What about Mario?

They both look back and see Mario in a corner clenching the princess's crown.

Mario: You counted on me, but I failed you I'm sorry.

Luigi: We just need to give him time.

Toad: Alright, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but Bowser has won.

Luigi: The battle, just the battle Toad, the war hasn't even begun.

Bowser has finally won, will heroes be able to stop him or will they lose another close to them find out next time.

Good I'm done, well hoped you all liked it. Here is a Poll on my profile "Who is truly the fastest thing alive"? Choices being Sonic, Flash, Rainbow Dash, and Roadrunner poll will be over in march. Please review and favorite and follow if you want, see ya next time. Oh yeah I looked on the Mario wiki there was no complete answer so would you like Toadette to be Toad's sibling or not.


	4. Return to Sarasaland with bad news

Sup my people thecoolj here a lot of things have been happening with me it's crazy! So I own nothing this is all Nintendo not mine enjoy the story.

In Sarasaland Princess Daisy was enjoying her peace in the Kingdom. The Princess noticed in the air Princess's Peach plane. As it landed on a nearby landing pad Daisy rushed to greet her friend. She made it to the plane, but she only saw was Toads and Luigi.

Luigi: Hi Daisy.

Daisy: Hey Luigi, where is Peach?

Luigi: *sigh* That's why we are here. It's really hard for me to say this but, Bowser has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Daisy: What! Where is Peach right now?

Luigi: Well that is really the bad news, Peach is dead.

Daisy: Oh my, whoa how's Mario taking this?

Luigi: Not so good, he so depressed. I mean when we landed he wouldn't get off my plane.

Daisy: I'm so sorry, your all welcome to my Kingdom anytime.

Toadsworth: *depressed* Thank you Princess Daisy.

Toad: Toadsworth are you gonna be okay?

The old Toad did not answer he only walked away.

Toadette: He's gonna need some time.

Luigi: All of us need time.

Toad: What do you mean by that Luigi?

Luigi: Bowser's power hungry, it won't be long when he decides he wants this Kingdom next.

Toad: When that happens what do we do next?

Luigi: I don't know Toad hopefully Mario will be himself again before that.

Toad: I hope your right.

In the Mushroom Kingdom it was nothing but misery for the citizens. While Bowser and his minions were enjoying their victory.

Bowser: Hahaha, I gotta say ruling this Kingdom is AWESOME!

Bowser Jr.: Dad please don't say awesome, it's not cool when you say it.

Bowser: Sorry son, but it feels sweet to win.

Kammy: For the first time in years.

Bowser: What was that Kammy?

Kammy: Oh nothing my king.

Bowser Jr.: Dad what about Mario?

Bowser: What about him?

Bowser Jr.: Well you know he will come back to fight you.

Bowser: Hahaha, junior you don't get it do you. Listen when you lose the most important person in your life you don't recover at all. So for Mario he will probably commit suicide.

Bowser Jr.: Wait a minute he's gonna do what now?

Bowser: Yes suicide, poor fool is probably blaming himself. It's kinda of funny when you think about it.

Bowser Jr.: Dad, I just thought of something.

Bowser: What's that son?

Bowser Jr.: Didn't you like the princess too?

Bowser: I did, but know she can burn in hell.

With that cold remark said Bowser kept on enjoying his reign. While our hero is still in a deep depression. The question is this will good or evil prevail in the end.


	5. Luigi takes a stand

This is your first chapter with TheAwesomeCoolJay, nice name change right? I'm glad I'm here to give you stories and here I go. I do not own Mario all is owned by Nintendo.

Two weeks have passed since Princess Peach's death and Bowser taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. In her castle Princess Daisy was discussing how to take down Bowser with Luigi and some other Toads.

Luigi: You know what I'm taking Bowser down myself.

Toad: Say what now?

Luigi: I said I'm going to take Bowser down myself.

Daisy: Luigi don't be stupid.

Luigi: I'm not being stupid!

The younger Mario brother grabbed the Princess and gave her a kiss on the lips, shocking everybody.

Daisy: *Blushing* L-Luigi?

Luigi: Listen Mario is too down to do anything right now. So it's time for a new hero to step up.

Daisy: Okay but, what was the kiss for?

Luigi: Oh, ummm just wanted to tell you how I feel.

Daisy: Oh, well let me show you how I feel about that.

The Princess grabbed Luigi and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Luigi was happy but, was sad at the same time because he was lying to her. The Toads grabbed every power up they could find to aid Luigi. They gave him a bag with the power ups and a cape feather, the plumber absorbed the feather's power and with it he was off.

Luigi: Ok here I go, *sigh* I hate lying to Daisy but, damn it this ends now!

Luigi landed in the forest near the Mushroom Kingdom but, he knew he couldn't just walk in there and fight Bowser without getting jumped by his minions. So he looked inside his bag go see if he had anything for stealth.

Luigi: Let's see what we got here? Hmmm no, that won't do, wait a minute this will do.

The green wonder pulled out a Mini Mushroom. Luigi absorbed the power and just like that he was Mini Luigi.

Luigi: Okay time to make a little visit to King Bowser.

Luigi walked into the Mushroom Kingdom and he noticed the horror Bowser has done. The plumber saw citizens chained up together, Toads dying from starvation and dehydration.

Luigi: Grrrr, calm down can't reveal myself.

Kamek: Come on you fungus freaks work faster! *sees a small little Toad fall down* Hey no one told you to stop back to work!

Kamek was about to hit the Toad with a magical blast but, under him Luigi quickly got a Super Mushroom turned back to his regular form and gave Kamek a hard uppercut.

Luigi: That's enough!

Goomba: It's Luigi get him!

Luigi got a Ice Flower from his bag and turned into Ice Luigi.

Luigi: Guys you need to *throws ice balls at Bowser's minions* chill out.

Luigi shot iceballs at anyone who got in his way. With all of the enemies frozen Luigi made his way to the castle, when he went inside he got shot by a fireball from Bowser, turning back to normal.

Bowser: Who the hell do you are, Mario? Ha your just a second rate loser who's been trying to get of your brother's shadow but, you wanna know something your still in it. Koopa Troopas take him away.

Luigi: Oh I'm a loser, your getting your goons to take me away while, you just sit on your throne like a scared little kitten.

Bowser: If your trying to make me fight you, you must be crazy. I'm not stupid Luigi you'll just get one of your power ups and take me down.

Luigi: I won't use power ups because I'm a man while your a oversized kitten in a shell.

Bowser: Let him go.

The Koopa Troopas did what their King said and the moment Luigi was free the plumber charged right at Bowser. The King koopa tried grab the plumber but, Luigi did a baseball slide to dodge him. Luigi made a quick grab for his tail, he was successful he gave Bowser a spin and toss him angering the King. Luigi tried to tackle Bowser down but, it didn't work which gave Bowser the opportunity to punch Luigi right in the head. The punch was so hard it caused Luigi to pass out.

Bowser: Yeah! You think your tough your NOTHING BUT A LOSER! Take him away!

Kamek: Owww oh oh my king you stopped Luigi.

Bowser: I know it was easy, know Kamek I have a job for you.

In Sarasaland everybody was worried about Luigi. Kamek flew in and dropped posters all over the land.

Toad: Princess Daisy we got bad news!

Daisy: Oh no has Luigi been captured.

Toad: Yes, but it's much worst, in two days Bowser is gonna kill him.

Daisy: No not Luigi.

The princess quickly got out of her castle and went to the Peach's plane. She went inside saw Mario in a corner.

Daisy: Mario your brother needs your help.

Mario: Go away Daisy.

Daisy: Mario, Bowser's planning to kill him in two days he needs your help.

Mario: I said go away!

Daisy: Mario I know your still sad about Peach but, you know and she knew you would never fail her but, you will fail if you don't save your brother.

Mario: Heh heh, no wonder Luigi loves you, you always got something to say that will make people feel better.

Daisy: I guess it's a natural talent.

Mario: Hmmm two days that's enough time but, were gonna need back up if were gonna win this.

Mario is back but, what "back up" is he talking about and will it be enough to stop Bowser. And will Bowser make Luigi next on his kill list find out next time.

Whoo done with this chapter expect more shocking developments from this story. Remember there is a poll on my profile saying: who is truly the fastest thing alive? In march it ends but in the lead with a strong fans on his side is Sonic. Well see ya next time.


	6. Mario and Wario team up?

TheAwesomeCoolJay is here people don't need to worry. Well the poll ended and the winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyway back to the story I own nothing all Nintendo.

Mario: Daisy if this is gonna work I'm gonna need there help.

Daisy: But why them?

Mario: Because they got the only firepower strong enough to take down Bowser.

Daisy: I guess your right.

The red crusader got back in the plane and flew it to Diamond City. He made it to the city and landed on a nearby runway. When he got out he began his search for Wario and Waluigi.

Mario: Okay, I need to find those two idiots. *stomach's gurgles* Oh I guess I need to feel up right quick.

Looking around for a quick bite the plumber found a pizza restaurant.

Mario: Mona Pizza? Sounds good to me.

Mario entered the restaurant and took a seat. A waitress came to take his order and she couldn't help but realize their was something familiar about Mario.

Mona: Hmmm, excuse me sir?

Mario: Yeah.

Mona: You look like this guy I know.

Mario: Oh really? Wait a minute is he really fat?

Mona: Yes.

Mario: A zigzag mustache?

Mona: Yes.

Mario: A large pink nose?

Mona: Yes.

Mario: And reeks of garlic?

Mona: You have no idea.

Mario: Can you take me to him?

Mona: I don't need to, he comes here with a friend daily for a large pizza, oh here they come now.

Coming through the door was Wario and Waluigi laughing at their own bad jokes.

Wario: Mona five pizzas and make them with extra cheese.

Waluigi: Will I get to eat some this time.

Wario: Hey I share.

Waluigi: Only the crust.

Wario: Be thankful you get to eat at all.

Mona: Wario, there is someone here to see you.

Waluigi: Who would want to see Wario.

Wario: I'll ignore that comment for now, who is it Mona?

Mario: Long time no see Wario.

Wario: What the! Well, look who it is the number one loser Mario.

Waluigi: Hey where's your crybaby little brother at loser?

Mario: That's why I'm here, Bowser has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom and has captured my brother and his gonna kill him in two days.

Wario: Wait a minute isn't Bowser supposed to take the Princess.

Mario: She's dead.

Waluigi: Whoa.

Wario: Mamma Mia, but why are you here?

Mario: I need your help in the fight, plus with your endless supply of Bob-ombs we can't lose.

Wario: Your right we can't lose, but why should I help?

Mario: Cause it's the right thing.

Wario: So?

Mario: You'll be saving millions of lives.

Wario: So?

Mario: You'll be considered a hero.

Wario: Wow I think I gotta sleep fro a second.

Waluigi: Your gonna have to do better than that.

Mario: Fine, what's it gonna take.

Wario: Well here are my demands: My own castle, a billion coins, a endless supply of garlic, and beautiful women.

Mona: I'm sorry *cracks her knuckles* what was that last one Wario.

Wario: Nothing, so do we got a deal Mario.

Mario: Sure.

Waluigi: Not to be the guy who always have bad news, but just us isn't enough to take down Bowser.

Mario: Don't worry I know a friend of mine who will never say no to me.

Who could this friend be? And will they be able to take down Bowser once and for all find out next time.

Done with this chapter on to the next one. Please review and follow for more and see you later.


	7. Return to Yoshi's Island

TheAwesomeCoolJay is back again and it's time to entertain my readers. I own nothing everything is owned by Nintendo, enjoy! Oh yeah, I'm trying to hurry so I can start my sequel on my other story.

Mario got Wario and Waluigi as his partners, and together they got on the plane. With all of them aboard they quickly made their departure from Diamond City.

Waluigi: So who's this "friend" of yours Mario.

Mario: Don't worry you'll see when we get there.

Wario: Whoa, is that Dinosaur Land! Why are we going there?

Mario: Cause, that's where are army is.

Wario and Waluigi were puzzled about what Mario said but, they soon figured out what he meant. Their plane landed on Yoshi's Island and the moment they got off Mario immediately called for Yoshi.

Mario: Yoshi! Yoshi, hey it's me Mario.

Wario: So much for your loyal pet.

Mario: Shut up Wario, we just need to look.

The trio decided to look for the dinosaur on foot. Exploring the island they finally found Yoshi's House but, to their surprise no one was there.

Mario: Hmm, that's strange he is usually here.

Waluigi: Okay this is getting scary.

Wario: Calm down you chicken.

Mario: No he's right its quiet too quiet.

Out of nowhere a rock came flying toward there direction. Mario and Wario were able to dodge, Waluigi was not so lucky.

Waluigi: Why me?

Mario: More importantly who did that?

Wario: It doesn't matter, cause whoever did it is gonna get flattened by me.

Feeling confident Wario was about to take down whoever threw that rock. But to his surprise it was Hookbill the Koopa.

Wario: Ahhhh, Mario how about you take this guy down.

Hookbill: What a wimp, hey wait your Mario?

Mario: Yeah, what's it to you?

Hookbill: Oh boy, if I take you down and present you to King Bowser, I'll be recognized everywhere, hooray for me.

Mario: Where is Yoshi?

Hookbill: There are tons of Yoshis on this island but, there was one green one in particular that kept trying to take me down.

Mario: Where is he?

Hookbill: He's with the rest of his kind in a cage where they belong.

Mario: You won't get away with this!

The plumber charged at the giant Koopa with a hard punch but, Hookbill immediately retreated in his shell. The punch had no effect so Hookbill took advantage of this and gave Mario a hit with his tail.

Mario: Ughh, Wario and Waluigi a little help.

Wario: Okay, I'm not helping you though, nobody calls me a wimp.

Waluigi: And no one throws a rock at me and gets away with it.

Both Wario and Waluigi dog piled Hookbill but, the Koopa tossed them off of his shell. Hookbill started to gloat, but he was caught off guard when Mario gave him a uppercut. The attack knocked him over and the trio gave the koopa a triple ground pound, defeating Hookbill.

Mario: Okay we need to find the Yoshis.

Yoshi: Mario!

Mario, Wario, and Waluigi turned around to see all the Yoshis.

Mario: Yoshi how did you get free?

Yoshi: Easy we ate the cage.

Mario: Seems about right, Yoshi to make a long story short, Bowser has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom and I need all the Yoshis to create an army, so will you help?

Yoshi: Yes, we will help?

Mario: Thank you, watch out Bowser here I come.

Everything is set Mario has his army and one last day to save Luigi but will he succeed or will he lose a brother too.

Done to next chapter thanks for reading review and follow and I will see you next time peace.


	8. The end of Bowser

Hey everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I just gotta say thanks for reading I hope you can respect my decision of ending this story in eight chapters. I'm not in a hurry to finish this I just want to end this now but, don't worry I will make a sequel to this. I own nothing all Nintendo.

With only five hours left till Luigi's execution Princess Daisy began to worry if Mario was gonna make it back in time. Luck was on her side cause, she saw the plane landing and coming out of it was Mario and his army.

Daisy: Mario, your back!

Mario: Hey Daisy, how much time do we have last?

Daisy: Only five hours left.

Mario: Good, we still got time on our side.

Toad: Mario, your back *sees the army* and your gonna take down Bower right?

Mario: Yeah you in?

Toad: Totally.

Mario: Alright we are leaving now. Everybody back on the plane, Daisy if I can't save Luigi then I want you to know-

Daisy: *Gives Mario a kiss on the cheek* Mario I know you'll come back with Luigi safe and sound, I have faith in you.

With that said the plumber dashed back to the plane ready for the final battle. On the plane Mario was having a quick talk with Toad about Toadsworth.

Mario: So how is Toadworth?

Toad: He is doing ok, I mean he is still not over,well you know.

Mario: Yeah I do but, today I redeem myself by making everything right again.

Wario: Hey not to criticize your plan or anything but, won't Bowser just shoot us down the moment he sees us.

Mario: Were not landing in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Everybody: Were not!

Mario: No, were landing by my house for the element of surprise.

As the plane landed near his house a Koopa, who was looking for food, saw this and immediately went to the castle to warn Bowser.

Kamek: Well my liege it's time.

Bowser: It's about time too bad this isn't Mario though.

Koopa: King Bowser we got trouble, Mario is back and he has a army.

Bowser: Well, well, well, you just couldn't stay away.

Kamek: King Bowser?

Bowser: Get the Goombas Koopa Troopas, and my son ready!

Kamek: Yes sir.

Bowser: Don't think your gonna win this just because you brought your little army plumber.

Before making it to the Mushroom Kingdom Mario had seen Bowser's army already ready for them. Before they made their presence Mario quickly stopped his comrades.

Wario: What's the deal Mario?

Mario: Everybody I have something important to say. I lead you for two reasons only, reason number one is that I need this chance to avenge my princess and get my brother back.

Toad: We know Mario.

Yoshi: And we respect that.

Mario: Thanks, reason number two is that we need to end this now. Bowser has been a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom for too long and I believe with all of your help we can finish this, once and for all!

Everybody: Yeah!

Mario: Let's-a go!

Mario and his army charged toward to the Mushroom Kingdom and collided with Bowser's line of defense and the war was on. Shells were flying through the air, Goombas were being stomped and Toads were being freed. Neither side was getting an advantage tough, while fighting Mario looked at the castle and saw Bowser staring him down from a window.

Mario: Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi your with me, let's go.

The four made a path to the castle and broke down the door and they were in. Blocking there way the brat himself Bowser Jr. and Yoshi volunteered to fight junior while Mario, Wario, and Waluigi went up the stairs.

Mario: Okay, I need you two to find and save Luigi while I take on Bowser.

Wario: Sure.

Waluigi: Got it.

Mario: Oh yeah guys, thanks again.

Wario: Just go save the day.

Mario: Yeah, will do.

They went there seperate ways when Wario and Waluigi were looking everywhere until they found a door locked and chained up.

Waluigi: This looks like the place but, where is the key?

Wario: Who's needs a key when you got a BOMB!

Wario lit the fuse and threw it at the door. The explosion was strong enough to destroy the door and there they saw Luigi chained up.

Luigi: *coughs* Mario?

Waluigi: Nope.

Wario: The complete opposite.

Luigi: What the?

With their mission completed we go back to Mario who walking up a stairs that seemed endless. Mario kept on going until finally he made it to the top, there he saw Bowser waiting for him.

Bowser: You had to come back and save everyone.

Mario: Yeah it's what I do I am the hero.

Bowser: Well I don't like heroes.

Mario: And I don't like you, let's end this once and for all.

Bowser tried to finish this quickly by using his fire but, Mario was able to dodge and he started a barrage of punches to Bowser's stomach. Mario's next move was a kick to Bowser's face which caused Bowser to bleed. Bowser got angry at this, he started to scratch at his face blinding Mario temporarily. When he got his vision back he saw Bowser go for a ground pound, he tried to dodge but he was too late.

Bowser: *Picks up Mario* YOUR FINISHED MARIO!

Mario: *Headbutts Bowser* Hey Mario how about we play Doctor Mario. *Grabs Bowser's arm* Looks like you have a *breaks Bowser's arm* broken arm.

Bowser screamed in pain but, Mario wasn't done yet. He got on top of Bowser and repeatedly stated to punch him in the face. He kept on going and going until finally Bowser had died. Rght at that moment Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi made it to Mario's Location.

Luigi: Mario.

Wario: Whoa.

Waluigi: Remind me not to mess with you.

Mario: It's over.

The plumber passed out and fell in Bowser's Blood. The three went to go check on him, unknown to them Kamek had saw this from outside while flying on his broom.

Kamek: RETREAT!

With that said the army went back to their castle. Kamek went back inside the castle to get Bowser Jr. who was beaten by Yoshi, he shot Yoshi with a blast and grabbed the little Koopa and they were off. While they helped Mario out of the castle they saw Daisy's Plane landing in the Mushroom Kingdom. Coming out it was Daisy and everyone who fled from the Kingdom.

Daisy: Is it over did we win?

Luigi: Yup.

Daisy: Luigi your okay?

Everybody was about to cheer until Toadsworth came off the plane and walked straight to Mario.

Toadsworth: Master Mario, thank you.

Mario gave a thumbs up and everyone started cheering. At Bowser's castle Bowser Jr. was looking for his dad but he couldn't find him.

Bowser Jr: Hey Kamek where is dad?

Kamek: I'm sorry to say this young one but, he is dead.

Bowser Jr: W-what?

Kamek: There is good news though, you are the new king.

Bowser Jr: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I WANT MY DAD, YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT BEING KING AFTER HEARING THAT!

Kamek: Don't worry King Bowser Jr. you will get your revenge someday.

Bowser Jr: OH YOU KNOW IT! JUST WAIT YOU MARIO!

That's the end and don't worry there will be a sequel. For now I have to work on my other sequel. See ya later everybody.


End file.
